


【佩莱格里尼/哲科】眼睛之间肋骨之间

by Hudawei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudawei/pseuds/Hudawei
Summary: 一个AU，罗马贵乱，很雷不要看





	【佩莱格里尼/哲科】眼睛之间肋骨之间

洛伦佐的脚踝攀搭上他的小腿时哲科叹了口气，那具年轻躯干每一寸皮肤下的血管都暗自叫嚣着、争抢着、带着未开化的野蛮意识霸占着另一具身躯全部的肌理和骨骼。哲科察觉到藏在布料中的两片裸露正以不可避免的局势滑向同一侧，凸骨贴合凹陷，几乎谈得上是勾引——他的王子不动声色地用脚后跟轻轻敲击他的外踝，接着对他眨了眨眼睛。

现在不行，哲科用口型说道，Lo.

但当晚他遭受了拒绝的报复，洛伦佐坐在他的腿上时用犬齿切入他锁骨处月牙的空隙，整整一周那里都被填补上红肿及淤青。哲科深知洛伦佐并不经常表露出类似的傲慢，相反，他总是带着与这个年龄不相仿的低调的坚毅。可仅存的私密时刻，那些用渴求宣泄以及执拗于初来的爱意的不温柔的方式会短暂停留在他们接吻的唇，急躁的呼吸甚至炽热的下体。洛伦佐像一个真正的孩子一样横坐在他的大腿上，他的手臂勾住哲科的脖颈，脸颊贴靠上对方的鼻尖，腿根有意无意向那处曾经勃起在他喉头和掌心的器官施力。

Edin，他以同样的姿态含住一个名字，“papá.”

洛伦佐舔吻上哲科的耳廓。他满意地看着那里随着年长者的颤栗充满血色，随后滑下身子跨坐上哲科的双腿。他知道一切的开始只需要一个称呼。

这个称呼始于他们刚刚迎战完来自远东冰天雪地里的军队——夜晚袭卷每一处角落——秘密平铺开来的时刻*。洛伦佐目睹了它悬挂在弗洛伦齐的齿间，又被哲科掠夺而去的全过程。他当然不介意眼下被他用额心及嘴角蹭过的面庞贴覆到自己的兄长的鼻尖，但过于敏感的称谓却让他一瞬间蹙紧了眉头。他曾在第二天向弗洛伦齐讨要一个答案，并怀着惩罚的意味将对方磕碰过两次的嘴唇啃咬出血。出于纵容，他得到的不是责难而是一个无奈的拥抱和宽慰似的口交。

现在洛伦佐正经历相仿的补偿，哲科推着他一道站起来，接着在微弱的叹息里他单膝着地仰视自己的王子，绷直的肩膀如同身临向国王致敬的受封仪式。洛伦佐·佩莱格里尼过于年轻，他尚未接受过效忠，几双为他触地的膝盖更多是探入湿热地带的引导，而他的手比起佩戴上象征世俗权力以及荣耀的戒指更适合握起军旗与长剑。可总有一天，洛伦佐的阴茎滑入哲科的咽喉时他思忖道，总有一天，这匹狼会成为国王。

未来的国王将指节腹浅进骑士茶金色的头发中，他一时有点恍惚，早前洛伦佐同样把指骨埋在深色的金发里，和他同一血脉的先行者拥有透亮的蓝色双眼，他毫不畏惧地凝视对方的眼睛，随即放纵地窥视那里漫溢的温和微笑。那并不是埃丁·哲科的眼目。

于是洛伦佐猛地意识到混乱与矛盾的交界，他的性器停滞在紧致湿热的咽喉深处，他对此并不陌生，然而那个拓印于血缘的诅咒此时似乎荡然无存。他回想起德罗西攀搭在托蒂腰侧的掌心，全部的慢动作被门缝挤压变形，他回想起弗洛伦齐倾靠进枕头，继而落到他赤裸肩膀上的呼吸，最终，他回想起第一个夜晚德罗西乌玻璃一样的眼睛。记忆中所有被打上“罗马人”勋章的残酷片段在他脑海深处一一聚合拼成完整的版图，高潮的瞬间洛伦佐触碰到哲科耳后炽热的皮肤紧跟着萌生出那是一块无法与他们连接的幽灵岛屿的假想。他弯腰试着用前额抵住对方的眉心的凸起。

“让你想起了什么吗？”哲科让体液落入胃袋，他的舌面上还残留着没吞掉的部分，洛伦佐伸进手指让活动的骨节在哲科口腔中漫游，他骑士的舌尖谨慎地划过被锋刃割裂的创口，洛伦佐赞许地鼓励哲科舔吻那里直到它失去痛觉。罗马的王子以一种介于对猛兽的饲养和挑衅情人之间的态度刮擦哲科的上颌，他被一股无法抵抗的力量牵引着仰起头颅，一如屈身宣誓全部的忠诚。哲科曾献上过他的剑和他的咽喉，当前冷兵器被收进军火库，他的喉咙却还在洛伦佐的手中。

他伸入第三根指节的时候哲科发出微喘，洛伦佐的力道并不温柔，他避开了尖牙往无害的内里进发，哲科只能从指缝中汲取空气。在窒息的压迫中他的眼泪顺着泪沟流下，洛伦佐抽出了手，他沉默着，不顾手上的唾液和残存的血迹期待哲科会把自己逼迫到何种境界。可对方却收敛了窘迫等待他的答案。

“没有。”他眨眨眼推出谎言，又把它送入另一张嘴。

哲科对几代罗马人的关系了然于心，他刚来的时候托蒂才是坐在正中间的那一个，可发话的更多是德罗西。他不是没有听到过幕布后的喘息，退位的前国王有着黏糊糊的尾音。后来现在掌权的这位施以最年幼的王子全部的赤裸，而洛伦佐转而赠与他的胞亲胸膛的热量。

对此哲科并未觉得有何不妥，那四枚赤红的环扣在出生之前就注定了会被钉合到一起，贯穿一个永恒的家族历史。他确信自己不会被纳入其中，所以干脆充耳不闻。

但他的确是最特殊的一个，托蒂交付给他最好的枪支和西班牙统治者迫近的那天德罗西印在近颧骨的颊吻塑造了伪构，弗洛伦齐出格的、类比情趣范围的隐蔽称谓以及洛伦佐留在他身体的新痕打破了错觉。哲科不合时宜地想道：他属于罗马。

眼下他属于最年轻的罗马。洛伦佐发出被讨好的哼声，他用下巴摩擦哲科光裸的肩头，并心满意足地收下他声带振动后的喘息。那根沾着唾液和精液的手指把骑士开拓得足够湿软，如同狩猎管制期间在丛林深处困扰他的一场雨。洛伦佐感受到哲科冰冷的——如今攀附于他的后颈，而非攫取心脏，划破咽喉的——双手。它们潮湿，因激情在颤抖中渐渐蜷曲，继而被攥紧，留下落于手腕的模糊痕迹。

“Lo.”被彻底打开的时候哲科喟叹出洛伦佐的名字，他不曾如此赤裸地为谁敞开过全部的躯干。阴茎被甬道包裹的触觉对他而言过于熟稔，可被侵入、被折损却仍然显得无比陌生。他沉下身子迎合洛伦佐的碰撞，纵然那个孩子在性爱方面不懂温柔也不懂诉求，但宽抚（或驯服）他只需要质地轻柔的亲吻。于是哲科收拢了箍住洛伦佐身子的手臂，让他更紧密地贴靠近自己保护心脏的肋骨，旋即任由濡湿的嘴唇停留在年轻的面孔上。第五个吻让洛伦佐停了下来，他深色的发梢结成一缕垂落在眼前，视觉错位下哲科看不到他的表情。

总会成为国王的青年张嘴，他郑重地索要一个承诺：“答应我，留在罗马。”

“我会的。”他怔了怔，然后重复，“我会留下来。殿下。”

下一秒洛伦佐真正意义上地进入那具身体直至最深处，他的每一下抽插停顿的时间都相对漫长过了头，哲科在那个空隙像是得到了拯救一般奋力呼吸又在后一秒咬死了空气被窒息袭击。他吐出喘息时已经无法辨别那是由于疼痛还是其他什么原因，洛伦佐把手搁置到锁骨那片布满新痕的皮肤，他的王子自上而下地俯视他，不容拒绝地埋进他的身体里宣告着在性事上的附属关系最后让他跌入复沓的迷失中去。

他有足够的时间等待哲科的清醒，等他再次睁开眼睛，那里会有一个崭新的罗马。

Fin.

*主场赢了CSKA的比赛后阿短发了条和哲科咯咯合影的ins，写着"ciao papá".（其实就是玩黄梗而已啦（。


End file.
